An electric power plant such as a power plant includes a monitoring and controlling apparatus to monitor and control each equipment in a plant, in which required functions are incorporated.
For finding out a trouble occurrence position in the apparatus and taking actions, a lot of time and labor have been required. The monitoring and controlling apparatus includes gathered wirings for monitoring and controlling and power lines for power feeding to equipment. Accordingly, when a trouble occurs, much time and labor are required for an operator to go to a site, open a door of the monitoring and controlling apparatus to check where and which wiring passes in the monitoring and controlling apparatus.
An inside of the apparatus can be easily accessed by opening approximately one or two pieces of door of the monitoring and controlling apparatus, but the trouble may become larger due to an inexperienced operator carelessly touching components and circuits.
Adding a new function to the monitoring and controlling apparatus requires much time and labor because of a necessity of a total change including wirings.
As stated above, the conventional monitoring and controlling apparatus did not have a structure in consideration of an update of the functions and a maintenance work of the operator. Further, opening/closing of the door was limited by a physical key, but security was not necessarily sufficient other than the physical key. When the door is opened, the operator can access all functions, but he/she may carelessly touch an untouchable part.
In recent years, an assembling structure has been devised which includes function-based units with standard outer sizes stacked with each other and a cabinet covering the stacked units.
However, an addition or an exchange of a function in a middle unit among the stacked units requires detach of all stacked units over the middle unit, and this makes workability worse. Besides, security for individual unit is not considered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring and controlling apparatus where an operator is able to access to a desired function and immediately work in addition to securing security during recovery, maintenance, update, and expansion of functions.